Present adjustable height mechanisms for dishwasher racks generally use a screw type of adjustment which can be somewhat slow and cumbersome for larger adjustments in height. Moreover, the adjustable height assembly must be physically fastened or attached by screws or like fasteners to the rack, which takes some time and care in installation. Also, present mechanisms require the use of two different assemblies, one configured for each side of the rack. Thus, installers are required to maintain a supply of both left-hand and right-hand adjustable height assemblies and properly select and install one of each on each dishwasher rack in the assembly process. Moreover, this requires that both types of assemblies and their constituent parts be inventoried and handled separately. This may also require separate inventorying and handling of two sets of subassembly parts for the respective height adjustment assemblies and the proper assembly of each prior to assembly of the completed adjustment mechanisms with respective right-hand and left-hand sides of the dishwasher rack.
The present invention concerns an adjustable height apparatus for a dishwasher rack which offers a relatively simple and easy to use height adjustment, and is relatively simple to install during rack and dishwasher assembly. Preferably, the adjustable height apparatus of the invention is of a symmetrical design such that the same apparatus may be installed upon both left-hand and right-hand sides of the rack, thus further increasing the ease of installation and simplifying the inventory and parts handling process.